I Love You Too
by YakusokuFaiz
Summary: Akihiko x Shinjiro , Aki x Shinji , Persona 3 Yaoi , A little bit of lemon and fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys . This is for my friend Syahirah , as she likes the pairing Shinji x Aki . And I made Minato a perv xD Poor Ken ~ Well that's for my friend Tenshi Len , and lastly , I would like to thank Neko Rin for teaching me how to play this game in the first place ^_^**

**Warning : Yaoi is boy x boy , I warned you . AndRated M for a little bit of lemon :D **

Shinjiro Aragaki and Akihiko Sanada had been best friends since they were small . But as they grew , their feelings changed into more than just best friends . Shinjiro grew to like Akihiko so he finally decided to tell him . "Aki ," Shinjiro said quietly . "Yeah , Shinji , what's up ?" Akihiko replied , not knowing what Shinjiro's real intentions were . "Can you uh .. follow me for a second ," Shinjiro tugged softly on the younger male's sleeve . "Sure ," They walked out of the dorm without another word . Shinjiro led them to Naganaki Shrine , not too far from their dorm .

"So why'd you bring me here ?" Akihiko asked , rather confused . "Aki ," Shinjiro said seriously . He clasped both his hands on Akihiko's shoulders . "I think I'm in love with you ,"

Akihiko's eyes widened , and his cheeks burnt brightly . He frowned and unexpectedly , he punched Shinjiro right in the face . Shinjiro staggered a few steps backwards , clutching at his slightly bloodied nose . "Aki , What the hell ?" Shinjiro hissed .

"I love you too ,"

So their relationship continued as lovers for 3 months , but Shinji was a little exasperated . Their relationship hasn't progressed _at all _in those 3 months . They haven't kissed _once , _and every time Shinji tried to even touch his _hand_ Aki would punch him painfully in the shoulder . He kept quiet all this time but he thought it was time he confronted him . He approached Akihiko who was sitting on the couch in the lounge , watching TV . The others were out , since it was a Sunday morning , so Shinji thought it was a good time to talk to him since they were alone . "Aki , why won't you let me touch you ?" Shinji said , frowning slightly . "Wh .. What ?" Akihiko said , flinching as his cheeks flooded with color . "You're really cute every time you blush but I wanna do more than just look at your face ," Shinji sighed , looking very strained .

Akihiko chewed the insides of his cheeks softly . _What should I say ? I mean , I want to touch him too , but .. every time I'm with him I feel like running and hiding .. _He thought . "I'm shy , okay ?" Akihiko blurted out , blushing an even brighter red , and he quickly made an act to run but the older male seized him by the arm before he could even go more than two steps . "Don't run from me ." Shinji growled . Akihiko squirmed at his touch , even though he was wearing three layers of clothes . "Are you scared of me ? Or don't you love me ?" Shinji said , rather hurt . "N .. No ! I love you ! Its just .." Akihiko quickly said , startled at Shinji's expression . "Just what , Aki ? Just what ?" Shinji's lips thinned into a straight line .

"Alright . You can touch me . Do whatever you want . Just not .. now , okay ?" The silver-haired teen looked away , gathering all his courage to say those three sentences without stuttering . Shinji's face lightened up . "R .. Really ?" "Yeah . And can you let go of my arm . I think its bleeding ." Akihiko raised a sleek , silver eyebrow . "Oh god , sorry ," Shinji quickly let go . "Are you alright ?"

"Its okay , I'm fine ," Akihiko lied . It really didn't hurt , but he didn't let Shinji treat the wound because he kind of .. wanted it there , on his arm . What an emo . No he wasn't emo . He just .. liked it . Weirdly .

Akihiko laid down on his bed , admiring the wound on his arm , ignoring the fact that it was turning purple . _Ugh .. I'm such an idiot . He looked so sad just now .. _Akihiko covered his eyes with the arm that wasn't wounded . _I'll __make it up to him .. But how .. ? _His eyebrows creased as he thought of a way to cheer him up . _Maybe someday he'll have to let him touch me . _He sighed as he disliked that idea for some reason .

**-Later that night-**

"No .. Shinji .. Ahh .." Akihiko panted , red in the face . "Aki .. Quiet down . T-the others will hear us if you're being too loud .." Shinji spoke through gasps . "But why'd .. why'd y-you come into my r-ahh-room ? Stop it S .. Shinji !" Akihiko tried to scold the older male but failed as his neck was given soft bites from Shinji . "I know you like it , Aki , S .. So just shut up .. And suck me !" Shinji growled with a low voice as he demanded the silver-haired male to accept his erection into his mouth . Shinji pushed it closer but Akihiko clamped his mouth shut tightly . "Aki .. Are you scared of me ? _Don't you love me .. ?"_ Shinji frowned . Receiving no answer from his lover , he understood and slowly got off his bed , looking to the ground . "Alright . If that's how you feel . I'll never talk to you again ."**"NO ! NO , DON'T LEAVE ! I LOVE YOU ! PLEASE !" **

Akihiko woke up with a start , so startled with his dream he actually screamed that last sentence and accidentally banged his head into the wall in front of him . "Shit !" He cursed silently . _God , I hope no one heard me .. _He was panting for air , horrified that the dream looked so vivid and real , but he was thankful it was only a dream . He looked down and noticed that his boxers were wet . _Shit ! Not again .. _He pinched the bridge of his nose , exasperated that he had to clean yet _another _pair of boxers . He had been having these wet dreams about Shinji more recently .

He felt embarrassed about this . He had the nerve to dream about his lover like this yet he'd punch him if he even tried to touch his _hand ! _He buried his face into his hands .

He was worthless , wasn't he ? He looked at the clock on the right hand side of his bed . The digital clock showed 9.30 a.m . He got up , gathering his toiletries , taking off his damp boxers and replacing them with a new one and went downstairs for a quick bath .

That afternoon , Shinji went out to run some errands so Akihiko went out for lunch with Minato . Junpei rather liked the idea of being alone in the dorm with the ladies , so they didn't even bother to invite him . They walked in a comfortable silence , heading to the Hagakure Ramen shop at Iwatodai station .

After they arrived at Iwatodai station by monorail , Minato unplugged his MP3 player and kept it in his pocket . They both ordered the special , and sat down by the farthest table in the restaurant . After a few minutes a nice female waiter arrived with their food and set it down on their table . "Enjoy your meal ," She smiled sweetly before leaving to attend to her other customers . Akihiko spooned a few strands of ramen and blew at it . "Hey Sanada-senpai ," Minato spoke for the first time through their journey . "Yeah ?" Akihiko answered , taking in a mouthful of the ramen . "I think Ken's cute ." Minato said straight-forwardly . "Bleurghmpfwhaa?" Akihiko sputtered , because he was surprised and because the ramen was _far _too hot to be eaten right now . Minato wiped off a few drops of soup that had landed on his shoulder , grinning slightly . "Yeah , I think he's cute . Should I just rape him ?" Now Akihiko was surprised , clearly dumbfounded .

"What ? Minato ? What the hell ! I-I didn't know you were like this !" He coughed , as he almost choked on his drink . "I'm only human , you know . I also have the need to love . And I'm not as bad as you , at least I don't scream 'NO ! NO , DON'T LEAVE ! I LOVE YOU ! PLEASE !' when I'm sleeping ." He smirked . Akihiko 's face turned scarlet . "Y-You heard ?" "Well duh , I did . Its not like your room was on another floor or something . But I'm sure that even if your room was on the fourth floor I would've heard your scream anyway ." The younger teen delicately spooned small portions of ramen into his mouth .

_Wait . If Minato heard it and his room was opposite mine .. Of course Shinji would've heard his scream .. BECAUSE HIS __ROOM WAS BESIDE MINE ! _"Oh crap ." Akihiko muttered silently . "So Sanada-senpai , how's your relationship going on with Aragaki-senpai ?" "Oh , we're just fine . Its just that I'm kind of uncomfortable with ?" Akihiko choked yet again on his soup . "How'd you know ? Are you a stalker or something ? Stop scaring me kid or you'll make me cough up my lungs ," He added in between coughs .

"I'm your leader , I know everything ." Minato grinned innocently . _This kid .. He's not human .. _

On Tuesday , the juniors had Career Week , so the seniors were given the week off . Great . A whole week of alone time with Shinji . Not really , cos Mitsuru would be in the dorm as well , but she was usually cooped up in her room , most likely studying . The day before , Minato had given Akihiko some advice , saying that he should toughen up and make a move , if he didn't want to lose Shinji .

The thought of losing Shinji made Akihiko make up his mind . Shinji was in the lounge , watching the cooking channel with Koromaru by his legs . Akihiko peeked silently from the staircase , thinking of what he should do . As if Shinji had telepathy , he stood up . "Come on out , Aki , I can see you ," He smirked . Akihiko flinched . He edged closer to Shinji . "So what's the matter , Aki ?" Shinji asked him , seeing Akihiko's unusual attitude .

Akihiko clamped his eyes shut as he moved his face closer to Shinji . _I-Is he going to kiss me ?_ Shinji thought excitedly , finally receiving what he always wanted for all these 3 months . But he thought wrong , as Akihiko did more than just kiss him .. he ..

_.. punched him ._

"What the fuck ? AKI ?" Shinji yelled . Wiping off a few drops of blood from the side of his mouth . "What'd you do that for-" His sentence was cut short as he was pushed down back onto the sofa as Akihiko placed both his knees by the side of Shinji's lap , his body pressing softly against Shinji . "What ?-" Shinji looked up at Akihiko , who was now slightly towering over him . But before he could say anything else , Akihiko kissed him deeply , catching his lover's lips when they were still slightly parted in surprise .

He licked the cut on the inside of Shinji's mouth from the punch he landed earlier . He traced a few drops of blood on Shinji's tongue , so he pressed his tongue roughly against Shinji's . They soon broke apart for the need of air . Akihiko was panting softly . "Wh .. Why'd you do that ? Not that .. I didn't like it .. In fact- I loved it -but .. Why so suddenly ?" Shinji said , his cheeks lightly tinted with red . "I like .. The taste of blood .." Akihiko admitted sheepishly .

"What , so I'll have to make you punch my cock first before you suck it ?" Shinji smirked at Akihiko's angrily blushing face .

"Hell No !"

"Haha .. I love you too , Aki ,"

**-End-**

**I might add a second chapter , if I get at least ONE review so please OwO Review away ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ~(= u=~) Sorry I took so freaking long to update~ To be honest , I was VERY LAZY XD Forgive me . And thanks to Miki who convinced me to update this~ This might be the last chapter , who knows ? Oh , and thanks to GHOSTSherri , for the lovely comment e we , Yes , I would love Aki and Shinji in my closet XD And also thanks Andrew , Yeah , he really is awkward XD but I think he's a little bit OC in this story .. Damnit .. ON WITH THE MAN ON MAN LOVING !  
**

February 14th was coming up . In one day . And Akihiko Sanada had no idea what to give to his lover . He might've gave Shinji a few light kisses here and there , but he knew that that was not enough . He buried his face into his hands , and after a few minutes staying like that he mustered up the courage to ask Fuuka Yamagishi what he should do .

"Fuuka .." Akihiko called out softly as he walked up behind her in the kitchen . "W .. WAH !" The green-haired girl cried out in surprise . She accidentally dropped a glass of orange juice she was holding . It crashed to the floor , shattering into tiny pieces , showering the floor with silver shards . "I'm sorry , Fuuka , I didn't mean to sneak up on you !" Akihiko sputtered and picked up the shards with his bare hands .

"Oh ! Akihiko senpai ! Its okay , let me do it , you'll hurt yourself !" She hurriedly ran to the store to get a broom and dustpan . Akihiko picked up the shards anyway , and as expected , he cut his forefinger . A deep gash ran down his finger . He eyed the wound with mild interest , and bent down to continue picking up the shards .

"You're going to hurt yourself again if you keep doing that , you know ."

"Eh ?" Akihiko stumbled and dropped all of the shards . His hands were held by a pair of bigger ones from behind . "Aki .. Why are you doing this to yourself ?" Shinji sighed into his lover's neck . "Doing what ?" Akihiko refrained from running away . "Hurting yourself ," Shinji buried his face in the crook of Akihiko's neck and planted a soft kiss .

A dark blush appeared on the silver-haired teen's cheeks . "Maybe I'm a masochist ." Akihiko got up and sat on the couch . He did that just to escape from his lover's touch . He eyed the wound again and slowly licked it , working his way up , inching painfully slowly just to savour the taste of the red liquid .

"Are you seducing me , Aki dear ?" Shinji watched with great interest . "N-No I'm not !" Akihiko immediately stopped and ran to the sink to wash all the blood off . "Alright , Alright , I was just kidding ." Shinji smirked and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's waist .

"Not now , Shinji . I'm busy ." Akihiko weakly pushed Shinji away . _What was taking Fuuka so long to take the broom and dustpan ? _"Okay , Aki , I'll lay off ." Shinji laughed and left the kitchen . And at that very moment Fuuka appeared behind the staircase . She looked flustered and a light blush tinted her cheeks . "I'm guessing you saw that ?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow , bemused . "Huh ? Oh .. Yes .." The younger of the two nodded sheepishly .

"That's just why I came to you in the first place . Valentine's day is near and I need some advice ." Akihiko stepped forward and took the broom and dustpan from Fuuka . "O-Oh ! Well , I'm sure he must like chocolate , right ?" Fuuka smiled brightly . _I never thought of that .. _Akihiko sweatdropped and proceeded to sweep the glass shards .

"Can you teach me how to make chocolate ?" Akihiko asked kindly . Of course he knew that Shinjiro was the most excellent chef in the dorm , and Fuuka couldn't cook for her life but there was no choice and he was desperate . "Yes ! Of course !" She smiled with glee . She quickly took out some pots and bowls . Of course , as the clumsy girl she was , she dropped a metal pot . In a split second , Akihiko had grabbed at it as it neared the floor by two inches .

"Can't you be a little more careful .. ?" Akihiko sighed and placed the pot on the table . "R .. Right ! Sorry !" Fuuka stuttered and mumbled to herself . "Alright , Akihiko-senpai , first of all we need to boil the cocoa powder !" She grabbed a packet of the stuff and poured it into a red bowl . Akihiko proceeded to do the same . The green-haired girl flipped through the cook book again after dropping it several times on the floor , searching for the page she was looking at before .

After several long minutes of torture with this flimsy girl , the chocolates were finally in the fridge . Fuuka had mistaken milk with vinegar multiple times , resulting in another facepalm by the silver-haired teen . It turns out that cooking was kind of fun . No wonder Shinji likes it so much . The chocolates needed to be stored overnight , and Akihiko just could not wait to see the results .

_-later-_

After a night of tossing and turning , Akihiko just could not wait anymore . He turned to his side table and stared at the digital clock . _2:30 a.m._ .. Close enough . He pulled on a sweater and slowly padded down the stairs . He opened the fridge and found two batches of chocolate . His one was on the right , and clearly he could know that it was his with his eyes closed , judging from the sour smell coming from the other batch . He eyed the chocolates admiringly , they were small heart shapes , yes , girly , but that was part of Fuuka's advice .

He placed the tray on the dining table and rummaged through the shelves for whipping cream . Thankfully he found some and quickly topped off the chocolates with it . _Oh gosh .. I feel like a girl .. _Akihiko blushed to himself . He quickly packed the chocolates into a neat box and stored it in the far back of the fridge . He quietly ran back to his room , his head full of teenage-girly thoughts .

_February 14th ._

He awoke with the sound of his alarm clock , and couldn't help a small smile as he pressed the off button . He set the alarm early in the morning , (according to him , 6:00 a.m is already very late) and went down for a shower . After a swift 15 minutes , he was ready , and he grabbed the boxed chocolates and clutched it to his chest . He went upstairs and didn't even bother to knock on Shinji's door . It was unlocked , anyway . He quietly stepped in and was rewarded with a peacefully sleeping Shinji .

It was quite a sight . His golden-brown hair falling around his face , lips slightly parted as he made small noises that he doubted were even close to snoring . He got down on his knees by the side of his bed and ruffled his lover's hair . "Shinji .." He whispered . Shinji's pale grey eyes opened slowly , and a smile reached across his lips . "Aki .. What're you doing here ?"

"H .. Happy Valentine's day .." Akihiko said with a light blush . He presented the chocolates and looked away . "Aki .." Shinji said , awestruck . He placed a hand on Akihiko's cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss . Akihiko's eyes widened for a second , but he closed them back again as he remembered that is was Valentine's Day . They were supposed to do this .. Right ?

Shinji wrapped his arms around Aki, pulling him closer . He pushed his tongue in without any warning, making Aki flinch, but he just tightened his grip . Shinji pushed the smaller male to the floor , straddling him . _This is it . He's going to do it , _Aki thought to himself . "I can finally touch you," Shinji whispered in a low voice , his breath tickling Aki's neck . Aki shivered and inhaled sharply as he felt a rough hand stroking him on his most sensitive part of his body .

Aki clamped his eyes shut and bit his lip , not allowing any sounds to be made , but the second he decided to not make a sound , he already did as Shinji had already pulled down his jeans and gripped his member . "_Ahh !"_ Aki let out a small moan and quickly clenched his jaw shut . _I'll make you scream , Aki , _Shinji smirked . He pumped his lover's ever growing erection , faster and harder , and at last he heard Aki's beautiful voice tear across the room .

Akihiko dug his nails into Shinjiro's back , chest heaving with heavy breathing , and released onto Shinji's hands and on his stomach . _Damnit .. All over my clothes too .._ Aki blushed angrily and looked to the side . Shinji bent down and started planting soft kisses down Aki's neck , making him make soft noises that he lustfully wanted to hear . He pulled off Aki's shirt over his head and started making love to his nipples . "Ah ~! Sh .. Shinji !" Akihiko screamed , his moans overlapping as Shinji kept making sweet love to his body non-stop .

And before they knew it , the room was filled with moans and pants as they proceeded to copulate on the floor . _What happened to the innocent present I intended to give ? I just wanted to give him chocolates and maybe spend a day at the park or other innocent stuff like that , _Aki flushed at the thought , but he actually had to admit , he enjoyed this . He had started to demand more of the loving from Shinji , which just made Shinji harder .

"I love you so much , Aki ."

"I .. I love you too,"

"Aki .."

"Aki .. !"

"AKI !"

Akihiko snapped out of a daze , seeing a tearful Minato in front of him . "You blanked out again .. It .. Its time to go now ," _What .. ? Go .. ? Where ?_

And then it all started coming back to him .

He was at a funeral .

Shinjiro's funeral .

Tears flooded his cheeks as he remembered the day they celebrated Valentine's . It was all a distant memory now , but it seems like they just celebrated it yesterday . Akihiko fell down to his knees and knelt over Shinjiro's coffin , hugging it tightly , hoping that he would feel the warmth of his lover once again . "No .. No .. Shinji .. Wake up .. ! Stop it ! Wake up ! WAKE UP ! I LOVE YOU ! PLEASE !" He started to shake the coffin , attempting to wake Shinjiro up . "Stop .. Please , Akihiko-senpai .." Ken gripped on Akihiko's sleeve , pulling him away from the deceased male . "NO !" Akihiko shoved Ken away . Akihiko started to whisper softly , tears dripping down his pale face like jewels .

_Please , Shinji ._

_Wake up ._

_I .._

_.. I love you ._


End file.
